Our life together
by Roronoakuina20
Summary: Después de una bonita boda, a la que asistieron todos los seres queridos de la pareja, Zoro y Nami viven felizmente casados en Tokyo. Ya habían pasado un año justo desde la boda, y, a petición de la pelirroja, un antiguo grupo de estudiantes iban a volver a reunirse. ¿Por qué? Todos menos la ojimiel se lo preguntaban. Y era porque Nami iba a anunciar un regalo para Zoro, y ella.
1. Prólogo Remember

_**Pvo Nami**_

-Vaya, no me esperaba que vosotros fueseis la pareja que se acababa de casar.-dice una voz masculina a nuestras espaldas.

Zoro giró la cabeza sorprendido y rápidamente se levanto para encarar a uno de los camareros del restaurante. Era un chico más o menos de nuestra edad de cabello rojo intenso con largas cicatrices que empiezan en su barbilla hasta perderse en el cuello de su camisa. ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que lo conozco?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? Tendrías que estar en la carcel.

-Mi condena ya pasó y me proporcionaron este aburrido trabajo.

-No necesitamos tus servicios. Puedes marcharte.

-El jefe me ha encomendado esta mesa, ya no podemos hacer cambios. Todos los camareros están ocupados.-muestra una pequeña sonrisa.-Veo que no logré mi cometido.

-Kid, ni se te ocurra intentar nada. A la más mínima te detengo.

-¿Qué cometido? ¿Qué está ocurriendo Zoro?

-¿No te lo han contado?

-¡Lárgate Kid!-llega Luffy, seguido por Sanji-kun. ¿Por qué estaban todos tan tensos?

-Tiene derecho a saberlo. Yo fui el que provocó tu pequeña amnesia. Tu subconsciente encerró mi tortura muy adentro. También algunos recuerdos, pero si fueron encerrados, no creo que fuesen muy felices.

 _-Nami, aunque no te des cuenta Zoro te está haciendo sufrir. Abre los ojos._

 _-Solo porque tú ya no confíes en los hombres desde lo que te pasó con Kozha no significa que a mí me vaya a pasar lo mismo._

 _-¿Por qué has roto la promesa Vivi? Nami no debe recordar nada de lo que le hizo Kid._

 _-¡Kid! ¡Rápido!_

 _-Es una pena, me estaba divirtiendo mucho. No te preocupes Nami Swan, esta no será la última vez que nos veamos._

¿Q-qué son todos estos recuerdos? Las fuerzas empezaban a fallarme y no tardé mucho en caer de rodillas al suelo llevándome las manos a la cabeza. De golpe numerosos recuerdos volvieron a mi cabeza causándome un dolor atroz. ¿Cuándo he vivido yo todo esto? De repente, todo se volvió negro, pero aun así todavía era consciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

-¡Nami!-oigo gritar a Zoro y noto como me sujeta con su brazos.-No no no. Nunca quise recuperases la memoria porque sabía que esto pasaría. ¡Chopper, rápido!

Después todas las voces se acumularon y se formó un gran murmullo y ya no era capaz de distinguir quien hablaba y quien no. Poco a poco las voces se iban alejando cada vez más y más hasta llegar al punto de no oír nada.

No veo nada. No oigo nada. No siento nada. ¿Acaso habré muerto?

 **Pvo Zoro**

-N-Nami. Despierta, por favor.

Maldito Kid. Va ha intentar llevarse a Nami de nuevo. Chopper la acaba de hacer un chequeo como ha podido. Sino se despierta de aquí a diez minutos habrá que llevarla al hospital y ya estoy harto de tener que verla postrada en una cama con el miedo en el cuerpo de pensar que igual no se vuelve a despertar jamás y volver a oír su dulce voz, no volver a ver sus hermosos ojos. No poder volver a abrazarla o besarla. No volver a oír su risa. ¡Me niego a llevarla al hospital para que le quiten la vida!

-¿Zo-Zoro?-oigo como una voz débil me llama.

Nami. Era Nami quien me estaba llamando. La miré. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, intentando abrirlos para verme con claridad, pero todavía estaba muy débil, demasiado, incluso peor que cuando entró en coma.

-Idiota, no me des esos sustos.

-Lo siento. Supongo que no he podido aguantar...todos esos recuerdos tan...amargos. Ahora sé, porque...les hiciste prometer aquello. Lo...hiciste por mi...por mi salud mental...y, tal vez te lo digo tarde, pero aun así...tengo que decirlo. Gracias Zoro. Por todos los buenos recuerdos que has creado para reemplazar a los malos...por evitar que recayese...

-No hables.-la interrumpo.-Estás muy débil.

-Al menos déjame acabar.-me replica.

-Pero no sigas diciéndolo de esa manera.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi forma de expresarme?

-Que parece que me vayas a dejar para siempre y yo no quiero eso. Yo quiero pasar muchos años contigo Nami, así que no hables como si fueras a morirte aquí y ahora.

-No tengo la intención de dejarte Zoro.

-Nami.-se acerca Tashigui seguida por Luffy y la Señora Swan.-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Cansada. Pero lo bueno es que he recordado todo.

-¿Bueno? ¿Has recordado y te parece bueno?

-Jamás le gusto tener amnesia. Yo soy el único que sabía la verdad. Tal vez os parezca descabellado, pero ella me pedía que le contase aquello que no recordaba.

-¡¿Por qué accedías?! ¡Tú mismo nos hiciste prometer que no le hablásemos de nada relacionado con su estado y tú mismo has sido el primero en romper la promesa!

-Deja en paz a Zoro, Vivi. Yo fui quien se lo pidió.

-No tendrías que habérselo pedido.

-Es posible, pero, aunque no me percatase, recordaba a las personas que más confianza les tenía. Mi madre, Luffy y Zoro. Ellos fueron los únicos que fueron capaces de romper las reglas con un propósito común, y era que volviera a ser yo misma.

-¡¿Tú también?!-mira a Luffy.-¡Te recuerdo que tú fuiste el que me estampó contra la pared por romper la promesa!

-Yo le di permiso Vivi.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Déjame acabar. Yo le di permiso porque ella se lo había pedido a Luffy, igual que a su madre. Su subconsciente sabía que nosotros le podríamos contar todo y ella no sufriría, porque viene de personas que la quieren más que a nada.

-¿Estás insinuando que Nami no me tiene confianza?

-Puede ser una posibilidad. Ella olvido en parte quien eras.

-¿Por qué Nami?

-Porque tú tampoco confiabas en mi Vivi. Jamás aceptaste que yo quería a Zoro y eso me provocó dudas sobre mi misma. Monet me explicó que el subconsciente, cuando recibe demasiado daño seguido, bloquea todo lo que puede hacer que el sujeto sufra o dude con sus propias decisiones.

Chopper se llevó a Nami al hospital donde pasó dos días, por supuesto con mi compañía y la de nuestros amigos. No íbamos a dejarla muerta de asco.

-Siento no haber podido ir de luna de miel contigo como lo teníamos planeado.-me dice y yo la miro sorprendido.

-No te disculpes. A mi me da igual la luna de miel. Lo primero es tu salud. Me da igual donde vayamos. A Alemania, a Londres...ya iremos más tarde. Mientras esté contigo, el lugar no importa.

 **Jeje. Ya está la segunda temporada en marchaaaaa.**


	2. Embarazada

_**Pvo Nami**_

-¿Qué te ocurre?-susurra una voz grave en mi oído.

-No, nada.-respondo cansada.

No sé el motivo, pero llevaba varios meses que me sentía cansada sin motivo alguno.

-Vamos. A mi no me puedes engañar. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Suspiro y me doy la vuelta pudiendo ver a Zoro, mi marido. Sus manos estaban alrededor de mi cintura pegándome un poco más a su cuerpo.

-Últimamente me siento más cansada de lo normal, eso es todo.-entierro la cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que puede ser?

-No. Había pensado en visitar a Chopper hoy. Mi clase no está durante toda la semana así que no hace falta que vaya a trabajar.

-Me gustaría ir contigo, pero ya sabes como es Smoker. No me dejará salir.-dice con un poco de odio en sus palabras.

-Pronto va a ser nuestro cuñado, tienes que intentar llevarte bien con él.

-¿Qué le habrá visto Tashigui?

-Solo ella lo sabe, lo mismo me pregunta ella a mi sobre ti. Tenemos que levantarnos.

-No parece que quieras.

-Es que no quiero.

Y era verdad. El calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Zoro junto con los fuertes latidos de su corazón me relajaban y, en muchos casos, era lo único que necesitaba para caer profundamente dormida en cuestión de segundos.

Y esto era lo que necesitaba ahora. Dormir. Una tarea que se me había complicado en unos pocos meses.

Al principio solo era cuestión de minutos volver a quedarme dormida,pero a medida que pasaban los días, me costaba cada vez más.

Hace unos días busqué en el portátil los síntomas que tenía para buscar una solución inmediata. Ya apenas podía echarme una cabezada por las noches. Al trabajo iba agotada a la par que cansada.

Enfermedades que producen insomnio, mareos, náuseas, hinchazón y vómitos. Esas fueron literalmente las palabras que teclee en el ordenador en el único rato libre que tenía en el trabajo.

Tras pulsar la tecla Enter, varias páginas de medicina aparecieron al segundo, mostrando que podía ser causado por virus, llegando acomplicarse a gastroenteritis, con suerte. Pero otra posibilidad podría ser un...un...

Un bebé.

Por eso había llamado a Chopper para concertar una cita cuanto antes. Quería salir de esta duda y averiguar que me ocurría. En ningún momento he tomado ningún medicamento por si acaso se da la opción de que sea la segunda sospecha que tengo.

-Nami. Despierta. Te vas a volver a quedar dormida.

-No me vendría nada mal. Si tú supieras las noches que paso.

Después de quedarnos un rato más en la cama nos levantamos y Zoro me llevó al hospital para después marcharse a trabajar.

-Hola Nami.-me saluda Chopper.-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Hola Chopper. Venía para que me hicieses unos exámenes.

-¿Algo en concreto?

-De sangre. Estos días estoy más cansada de lo normal y me levanto con nauseas y vómitos.

-Esta bien.-dice apuntando todo lo que le he contado.-Creo que se lo que te pasa pero te sacaré un poco de sangre y te haré unas pruebas.

Después se estar media hora esperando impaciente en la consulta Chopper llegó con los resultado en sus manos contento.

-Ya sé que es lo que te pasa Nami.

-¿Es algo malo?

-No, bueno depende de como lo mires. Aunque no creo que a Zoro y a tí os desagrade.

-Entonces...

-Felicidades Nami. Se estima que será para el 30 de diciembre.

-¿Qué?

-Estás embarazada. ¿No te alegras?

-Claro que me alegro, pero, un niño así de repente si haberlo pensado. ¿De cuánto estoy?

-Acabas de hacer los tres meses como se esperaba.

-Ni una palabra a nadie. ¡Sino ya sabes lo que pasará!

-Lo prometo, lo prometo.-habrá crecido pero sigue teniendo la conducta de un niño pequeño.-Pero no te enfades que es malo.

-Sí Chopper. Hoy os diré de quedar dentro de dos días. Ese es el único día en el que ninguno de nosotros trabajamos.

Salí del hospital y tomé un taxi. No iba a molestar a Zoro. Mi sospecha se confirmó. Estoy embarazada. Sé que Zoro se alegrará pero, ¿cómo y cuándo se lo cuento?

-Señora, ya hemos llegado.-dice el taxista devolviéndome a la realidad.

-Ah si, gracias.-pago y salgo.

Zoro todavía no había llegado del trabajo. No me extraña, todavía falta una hora para que sean las 19:00. Me cambié a la ropa de andar por casa que consistía en un short deportivo de color negro con una camiseta blanca de tirantes. Me recogí el pelo en una coleta alta y me tumbé en el sofá y mandé el mensaje para quedar.

 _Zoro: ¿Qué te ha dicho Chopper?_

 _Nami: Nada. Solo es algo que me ha sentado mal._

Mentí. No se lo diría por whatshapp. Se lo diré con todos presentes de una manera especial para que lo recordemos. Es nuestro primer hijo o hija. Me recosté en el sofá y cerré los ojos cansada.

-Pequeño, deja que mamá duerma un poco.-dije acariciando mi vientre.

Y al parecer mi deseo se cumplió ya que rato después me encontraba durmiendo en mi cama de costado con Zoro detrás mío. Mi espalda estaba pegada a su pecho y Zoro tenía un brazo rodeándome y dejando su mano apoyada en mi estómago. Inconscientemente sonreí.

-Tu padre no sabe que existes pero cuando él se entere de que te esperamos se pondrá muy contento. Estará muy feliz de tenerte en su vida.

Me giré y apoyé la cabeza en el hombro de Zoro y lo miré. Yo erala única privilegiada que le podía ver esa cara tan tranquila. Besé su frente, después su nariz y por último sus labios. Me sorprendió que en este último lugar me correspondiese. Me tumbó debajo suyo y después de un rato nos separamos por falta de oxígeno.

-Siento haberme quedado dormida. No sabes tú bien el sueño que tenía y por fin he podido dormir unas horas.

-No pasa nada. ¿Pero cómo me vas a compensar?

-Ven aquí.-lo besé con pasión y él no tardó en corresponderme quitándome la camiseta.

-Te amo Nami.-pasa las manos por mi estómago.

-Yo también Zoro, no sabes cuanto.


	3. ¡¿En serio!

Dos días después un antiguo grupo de estudiantes conocidos como Mugiwara, volvían a reunirse. Por qué se preguntarán. Eso tiene fácil solución. Nami Swan, la única pelirroja del grupo, iba a anunciar un regalo que le tenía preparado a Roronoa Zoro. Aunque ese regalo, en parte, también era para ella.

-¡Nami! ¿Bajas? ¡Llegarás tarde y tú has sido quién lo ha organizado!-grita un peliverde arreglándose el uniforme de policía.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya v...ah!-tropieza bajando las escaleras y sino hubiese sido por Zoro, su marido, hubiera acabado con una pierna rota.

-¿Cuántas veces te he salvado ya esta semana?

-Lo dices como sino te gustara. ¿Por qué vas con el uniforme?

-Lo siento, pero tengo que viajar a Alemania debido a que han pedido refuerzos para vigilar y atrapar a unos ladrones internacionales.

-¿Y no le puedes pedir a Smoker que vaya otro?

-He intentado de todo pero no se ha podido hacer nada.

-Tranquilo. Lo entiendo. ¿Cuánto estarás fuera?

-Un mes. Más o menos.

-Será un mes muy largo.-dice decepcionada.

-Te llevaré al restaurante con los demás. ¿Qué querías decirme? Dijiste que nos lo dirías hoy a todos.

-Cuando vuelvas te lo contaré.

El trayecto en coche fue largo y tedioso para la pareja. Nos sabían que decir. Zoro pensaba que Nami se había enfadado con él.

-No estoy enfadada.-dice la ojimiel como si le leyese la mente.-Pero me da rabia que vayas a ser el último en enterarse.

-Pues cuéntamelo ahora.-para enfrente del Baratie.

-Entiéndeme, quiero que sea de una manera especial.

-Lo sé.-la besa.-Puedo esperar.

-Gracias.-oyen un golpe detrás de Nami.

Era Luffy llamando para percatar su atención.

-Nos vemos en un mes. Para entonces te lo contaré. Lo prometo.

-Esperaré impaciente.

Nami salió del coche no sin antes darle un largo beso a Zoro. Cogió su bolso y salió del coche. Luffy, al verla salir, la abrazó. Nami le correspondió. Luffy trabajaba con Zoro, pero aun así, no le veía mucho.

-¡Cuidado Luffy!-le regaña la pelirroja.

-Perdón, pero es que estoy muy contento de verte.

-Quien quiera que os viera diría que sois pareja.

-Di lo que quieras Robin, pero ya sabes que somos mejores amigos.

-Para siempre.

-¿Y Zoro?-pregunta Usopp.

-A Zoro le ha surgido un imprevisto en el trabajo y ha tenido que irse a Alemania.

-Nunca entenderé cómo te pudiste casar con un hombre como Roronoa primita.

-Vivi...-suspira la pelirroja.-Deja de criticar a mi marido.

-¿Y cual es esa súper noticia que nos tienes preparada?-dice Franky colocándose al lado de Robin.

Detrás llegaba Carina junto con Gild, su marido. La pelimorado se lanzó a abrazar a su mejor amiga a quién no había visto desde hace meses. Sus trabajos no les permitían quedar.

-Esto no puede ser. Vale que ellos no les digas el por qué a ellos, pero a mi me lo tienes que contar la primera.

-¿Viste los informes?

-¡Claro que si!-la vuelve a abrazar.-¡No sabes lo que me alegró! Dime, ¿podré ser...?-no sigue hablando ya que Nami le tapa la boca.

-Carina, si dices esa palabra vas a dar una pista increíble.

-Ups, lo siento.

-¿Estamos todos? Por que no veo a Zoro.-dice Chopper.

-Sí. Ya estamos todos.-dice Sanji encendiendo un cigarillo.-El marimo me ha llamado diciendo que no iba a venir.

-¿Y eso?-pregunta Gild.

-Trabajo.-responden Luffy y Nami a la ve para después entrar al restaurante para encontrarse con Reiju.

-Nami. Por fin de veo. Felicidades. ¿Zoro lo sabe?

-No. No lo sabrá hasta dentro de un mes.

-Ten cuidado. Para entonces se notará.-los lleva a su mesa habitual.-¿Lo de siempre?

-Sí.-responden todos a la vez.

-Pensaba que hoy trabajabas en el hospital.

-Te equívocas hermanito. Ayer ya hice mi turno y hasta mañana por la noche no trabajo. Así que hoy ayudo a papá.

-¿Cómo está tu madre?-le pregunta Robin.

-Mejor, pero tiene que seguir reposando.-se marcha con la comanda.

Bueno, aquí la que tiene el protagonismo esta noche es Nami, no Sanji-kun. Así que Nam-san...-da un trago al vino-¿Por qué nos has reunido?-continua.

-Bueno...-bebe un poco de agua.

-¿Y por qué nos has pedido un coctel como siempre?-pregunta Vivi.

-Habrá alguien mas en la familia.

La ojimiel lo dijo tan rápido y tan bajito, que nadie se llegó a enterar. Solo Carina y Chopper, ya que él había examinado a Nami.

-Nami.-la llama Carina.-Dilo sin miedo. Nadie te lo va a echar en cara.

- _Ayúdame._ -le suplica con la mirada.

-Chicos, lo que Nami quiere decir es que está esperando a una personita nueva.

-Nami-chan..., tú estás...

-Sí Robin. Estoy embarazada.

Luffy no esperó más, al igual que Sanji y Usopp, y la abrazó con fuerza con una gran sonrisa. La pelirroja los miró sorprendida.

-¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes tonta? Nos alegra mucho que vayáis a ser padres.-acto seguido Luffy se agachó, subió la camisa de Nami y apoyó la oreja en su estómago.

-Dudo mucho que puedas escuchar algo. Todavía es muy pequeño y no se mueve. Solo tengo tres meses.

-Yo creó que Luffy tiene un don para estas cosas. Con Koji supo que era un niño cuando Viola solo tenía un mes de embarazo.

-Bueno, por probar. Dime Luffy, ¿qué es?

-No lo sé. No me lo quiere decir. Va a ser un gruñón como Zoro.-todos reímos.

-¿Zoro lo sabe?-pregunta Franky.

-No. Os lo iba a decir hoy a todos.

¡Llamemos a Zoro! ¡Seguro que se alegra!

-¡Quieto Luffy!-entre Usopp y Chopper consiguen detenerlo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta con su tono inocente.

-Porque seguro que Nami-san querrá decírselo personalmente al marimo cuando vuelva.

-Gracias Sanji-kun.


	4. Arigato, Nami

_**Pvo Nami**_

-¿Qué tal por Alemania?-me pregunta Luffy para romper el silencio que se había formado en el coche.

-Bien. Los conseguimos atrapar.-digo absorto en mis pensamientos.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-Solo quiero ver a Nami. Cuando me fui estaba muy rara. Además, me tiene que decir algo.

-Habérmelo dicho antes.

No le di importancia a sus palabras. Solo podía pensar en Nami y en lo que me tenía que contar. ¿Qué podrá ser? Incluso antes de irme algunos días estaba un poco extraña.

-¡Zoro!

-¿Q-qué?-pregunto exaltado.

-Llevo llamándote un buen rato. Ya hemos llegado.

-Ah sí. Gracias por traerme.

Luffy me ayudó a sacar las maletas del maletero, se despidió de mí, y se marchó. Entré a la casa y pude apreciar una pequeña luz de fondo.

-¡Nami! Ya he vuelto de Alemania.-no oigo respuesta.-¿Nami? ¿Estás en casa?-voy avanzando por la entrada viendo una luz que provenía dela sala de estar, además de oír una caja de música.-¿Hola? Nami, si es una broma no tiene gracia.-entro a la sala de estar y me encuentra a Nami tumbada en el sofá, con una caja de música sobre sus piernas y con la mano, en la que llevaba el anillo de boda, sobre su estómago, que creo que estaba un poco abultado.

Suspiré.

-No me estrañaría. Son las doce de la noche.

Dicho esto, me acerqué al sofá en el que Nami dormía, cerré la caja de música y llevé a Nami hasta nuestro dormitorio, tumbándola en la cama. Antes de ir a la cama decidí deshacer la maleta y darme una ducha.

 **Pvo Nami**

-¿Qué hago aquí?-me incorporo lentamente.

¿Cómo había llegado al dormitorio? Y más importante, ¿qué ha pasado desde que me quedé dormida? Haz memoria Nami. Nojiko y Ace vinieron a casa y después me quedé dormida en el sofá esperando a Zoro. Por ordenes de Chopper, tenía prohibido viajar en el coche por lo menos hasta la próxima revisión. Y después me encuentro en la cama.

-Perdón.-oigo una voz masculina que jamás podría confundir.-¿Te desperté?-dice Zoro apareciendo por la puerta del cuarto con el pelo húmedo vistiéndo unos pantalones de deporte color negro y llevando una toalla sobre los hombros. El torso lo tenía al descubierto pudiendo apreciar una gran cicatriz que recorría todo su torso, además de algunas gasas que cubrían, lo que parecían ser, unas heridas.

-No, tranquilo. Solo me he quedado dormida por la tarde. Sino me llegas a traer al cuarto hubiese acabado durmiendo en el sofá.

-Menos mal que llegué a tiempo.-se acerca a mi y junta nuestras frentes.-Tadaima.

-Okairi.

-Ahora que he vuelto...que tal si...-le callo con un beso.

-No me he encontrado muy bien estos días Zoro.-le digo, no le había contado todo, pero al menos no le había mentido.-Hoy solo quiero dormir contigo.

-Como tú quieras.-se tumba a mi lado.-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

 _ **Días después**_

 _Asunto Roronoa._

 _Nojiko: ¿Lo sabe ya o no?_

 _Nami: N-no._

 _Franky: ¿Cómo que no?_

 _Robin: Nami-san. Zoro-kun lo tiene que saber._

 _Carina: Robin tiene razón._

 _Nami: Ya lo sé. Estos días Zoro ha estado en casa, pero no he encontrado el momento adecuado._

 _Ace: ¿Mañana no tienes la ecografía?_

 _Nami: Sí, pero Vivi ya iba a venir y juntar a esos dos en una sala tan pequeña es un suplicio._

 _Carina: Jajajaja. Yo trabajo allí, así que tal vez pueda hacer algo para ayudarte._

Nami _: Me harías un gran favor._

 _Luffy: Ve con Vivi. Y cuando tú me llames llevaré a Zoro a la clínica._

 _Nami: Está bien. Cuando queden cinco minutos os llamaré. Estad cerca de la clínica._

 _ **A la mañana siguiente. Pvo Zoro**_

-Vale. Ahora mismo vamos para allá.

-¿Quién era?

-Era Nami. Quiere que vayas a la clínica.

-¿A la que hay aquí al lado?

-Sí, esa misma.

-¿Y tú? ¿No vienes?

-Yo tengo que resolver unos asuntos, pero para cuando salgáis os estaré esperando fuera.

-Está bien. Nos vemos más tarde.

Me despido de Luffy y en cinco minutos llegué a la clínica. Entré y pregunté en recepción por Nami.

-Ah Zoro-ya. Si buscas a Nami-ya está junto con Carina-ya y Toni-ya en la sala dos en la zona de maternidad.

-Muchas gracias Law.-digo sorprendido por la información que Law me había proporcionado.

¿Clínica? ¿Zona de maternidad? Con esas preguntas en la cabeza, empecé a caminar, apurado por averiguar que estaba pasando, hasta aquella sala. A la par que quería averiguar por qué Nami estaba ahora en maternidad, también tenía la curiosidad de saber el porqué todos nuestros amigos se comportaban de otra manera cuando estaban conmigo desde que volví. Por un instante, una idea se me pasó por la cabeza que relacionaba ambas cuestiones, pero la dejé pasar. Aunque, por algún extraño motivo, no podía sacarme esa idea de la cabeza. Pensaba que era descabellada, pero ¿y si estaba en lo cierto? ¿Y si todas las cosas que me estaban desconcertando desde que volví estuviesen relacionadas?

Con esta última pregunta en la cabeza aceleré el paso. A cada segundo que pasaba, empecé a creer que estaba en lo cierto, que todo estaba relacionado. Sin darme cuenta, estaba corriendo por el hospital anhelando por llegar a la sala dos.

-Es posible que...

Nada más cruzar la puerta en la que ponía maternidad, a la izquierda visualizo la sala número dos. Me paro justo en frente y alzó la mano para llamar. Por algún motivo, mi mano no se movía. ¿Por qué no me atrevía a llamar? ¿Por miedo a saber la verdad? No, no era eso. Siempre he sido una persona valiente que busca el por qué de las cosas. Dejé todos mis pensamientos atrás y me dispuse a llamar a la puerta.

-Hola Zoro.-oigo a mi izquierda.

-Hola Carina.-le saludo.

-Llegas a tiempo. Chopper estaba a punto de empezar.-abre la puerta dejando ver a Vivi de costado dándole la mano a alguien mientras hablaba animadamente con esa persona.

¿Por qué no quería entrar? ¿Por qué estaba Vivi aquí? No, eso no era. Tenía que haber algo más, pero mejor no pensar en ello de momento.

-Entra ya.-me empuja Carina y cierra la puerta.

-¿Te encuentras bien Zoro?-oigo la voz de Nami.

Giro la cabeza. Nami era aquella persona que estaba tumbada sobre la camilla con el estómago destapado.

-S-sí.

-Hola Zoro.-dice Vivi con un tono de decepción.

Fruncí el ceño. Desde hacía un rato que había encontrado la respuesta a todas las cuestiones que me había planteado, por eso me había sentado tan mal. Por su tono, me estaba diciendo que sobraba, pero no me iba a dejar amedrentar tan fácilmente.

-Ah, hola.-respondo secamente.

-Por favor, no empecéis.-dice Nami suspirando.

-A la más mínima que empecéis a discutir me encargaré personalmente de sacaros de la sala. ¿Entendido?-nos amenaza Carina.

-Perdona, es verdad. No es el momento ni el lugar.-respondo mientras me siento al lado de Nami.

-Bien, ya podemos empezar.

 **15 minutos después**

-Todo está perfecto Nami.-dice Chopper alegre.-Ya sabes como va esto. El mes que viene te volveré a ver, pero no dudes en llamarme si pasa algo.

-Gracias Chopper.-lo abraza.-Eres el mejor.

-No me haces feliz halagándome, bakaero.-dice sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Nami, Vivi y yo salimos de la clínica y allí me paré. Tiré a Nami del brazo y la estreché entre mis brazos, quedando ella con la cabeza enterrada en mi pecho.

-¿Zoro?

-¡¿Qué haces Roronoa?! ¡Ten más cuidado! ¡¿O es qué no te has enterado de nada?! Porque si es así...-se calló al ver con la frialdad con la que la miraba.

-Por favor, dime que no es una broma de mal gusto.-la aproximé más a mi cuerpo, si es que eso era posible.

-No es una broma Zoro. No te preocupes.

-¿De cuán...? No. Vayamos a casa. Ahí ya te interrogaré con más tranquilidad.-los dos reímos.

-No me importa.

El trayecto hasta casa fue algo incómodo. Luffy, escaqueándose de su guardia, se ofreció voluntario para llevarnos a los tres. Viví iba detrás junto conmigo ya que Nami tenía que ir en el asiento de copiloto obligatoriamente, aunque ella se negase. Por seguridad y comodidad.

-Que miedo me da dejar a estos dos ahí detrás.

-¡Oye!-respondemos indignados al unisono.

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy Zoro? Es tú último día de vacaciones.

-Solo voy a quedarme en casa y voy a relajarme.

-Mañana Smoker te quiere ver en su despacho a primera hora de la mañana.

-¿Sabes para qué?

-No.-responde rápidamente.-Ya hemos llegado. Nos vemos mañana.

-Sí. Ah, sí.-le propino un puñetazo.-¡Vuelve al trabajo vago!

-¡Itteee! ¡Ya decía yo que tardabas demasiado en gritarme!

Nami y yo nos despedimos de Vivi y de Luffy y entramos a la casa donde sorprendí a Nami agarrándola del brazo para dejar a cero la distancia que separaba nuestros labios.

-Ya veo que la noticia te ha alegrado.

-¿De cuánto estás?

-De cuatro meses. Cuando te lo iba a contar te tenías que ir a Alemania.

-Tonta, habérmelo dicho y no me habría ido. ¿T-tús padres lo saben?-pregunto con un poco de miedo.

La Señora Swan no creo que hubiese dicho nada en contra de esta situación, es más, nos habría felicitado hasta hartarse, además de alegrarse por la idea de que dentro de unos meses iba a ser abuela. Pero también está el Señor Swan que era otro caso. Si el Señor Swan se hubiese enterado del estado de Nami estando yo en Alemania ya sería hombre muerto. Además, creo que no le caigo muy bien.

-Todavía no. Tenía pensado ir está tarde, pero si prefieres quedarte en casa no importa.

-¿Y por qué no vamos ahora?-pregunto sorprendiéndola.

-¿En serio?

-¿Por qué no?

-Pensaba que no te apetecería. Como es tu último día...

-Mientras estés conmigo para mantener a raya a tu padre...

-Exagerado.

Cogimos el coche y emprendimos el camino hasta la casa de los Swan. En estos momentos mi cara parecía un lienzo en blanco de lo pálido y nervioso que estaba. Nami soltaba alguna que otra risa añadiendo algún comentario de vez en cuando.

-Relájate. No te va a matar.

-Eso es lo que tú piensas. Pero yo creo todo lo contrario. Todavía tengo otra pregunta.

-¿Y es...?

-¿Sabes lo que és?

-No, todavía no. Lo sabremos en la próxima cita.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Recuerda que faltan cinco meses y cuando me revisen serán cuatro.

-Que rápido pasa el tiempo.

-Y tanto, sobretodo si estamos tres meses sin saberlo.

Llegamos tan pronto como nos fue posible. Estaba muy nervioso, a la par que asustado como para llamar, así que Nami hizo los honores.

-Estás muy pálido. Pareces un fantasma.-dice divertida.

-Que graciosa.

-¡Nami!-abre Vivi sorprendiéndonos.

-H-hola Vivi. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo había venido a saludar a los tíos. Ya me iba. Nos vemos.-dice con una sonrisa que a mi me pareció más falsa que otra cosa.

-¿Crees qué...?-Nami no termina de formular la pregunta por miedo a conocer la respuesta que yo le daría.

-Sí. _¿De qué va?_

-¡Pasa Nami!-se oye gritar desde dentro al padre de la nombrada.

-Recemos. Papá no está de muy buen humor.-entramos y en la sala de estar se encuentran a los padres de Nami.

-¿Y bien?-pregunta Genzo.

-¿Y bien qué papá?-dice Nami como sino supiese nada sentándose junto conmigo.

-No hagas como que no sabes de que estoy hablando. Vivi ya nos lo ha contado todo. Me opongo bastante a la idea de que vayáis a ser padres.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Zoro ya me ha demostrado que no está cuando tiene que estar.

-Si me permite...

-No Dracule.-dice con desprecio.

-¡No le hables así papá! Acaso...

-Sí Nami.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio.-las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos sin que ella pudiese impedirlo y caían sobre sus manos cerradas sobre sus piernas formando puños.-¡Es la vida de tu nieto!-se levanta y sale de la casa.

-¡Nami espera!-salgo corriendo detrás de ella.

La encuentro dentro del coche, acurrucada en el asiento del copiloto.

-Nami...Nami déjame entrar...espera, ¿cómo has...?-antes de que pudiese acabar la pregunta, la Nami alzó las llaves con su mano.-Por favor Nami.

Pocos segundos después, Nami accedió a abrir el coche. Entré y sin decir ni una sola palabra, arranqué el coche y emprendí el camino de vuelta mientras Nami dormía.

-Si lo hubiese sabido...-digo para mi mismo mirando a mi mujer.-No me hubiese ido a Alemania.

Debido al tráfico que había en esos momentos, decidí atajar por otro camino. Quería llegar cuanto antes y, si podía ser, antes de Nami despertase. Logrando mi cometido, bajé del coche. Abrí la puerta del copiloto y cargo a Nami al estilo nupcial.

-Que pronto habéis vuelto.

La ignoré. Poca gracia me hacía ver a Vivi enfrente de mi casa en ese instante, pero no iba a empezar otra discusión, ya que sabía de antemano que tal discusión despertaría a Nami y siendo sinceros, no estaba de ánimos para verla sufrir más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

Ignorando la presencia de la peliazul, entré a la casa. Tumbé a Nami en el sofá tapándola con una manta, y fui hasta la cocina para preparar algo de chocolate caliente y té.


	5. Inglaterra

_**Pvo Nami**_

 _-Nami, tienes que abortar.-oigo de la boca de mi propio padre._

 _-¡No! ¡Estás hablando de la vida de tu nieto!_

 _-Es lo mejor para ti._

 _-¡¿Y qué sabrás tú sobre que es mejor y qué no?!_

 _-Tu padre tiene razón, Nami.-oír esas palabras de la boca de Zoro, de la persona que más amaba en este mundo, me estaba destrozando el corazón. ¿Acaso no me había dicho hace unos instantes que se alegraba por la noticia de su futuro hijo o hija?_

 _-No, no...¡No!-y todo se vuelve blanco._

-¡No Zoro!-grito sentándome en el sofá.

Tardé unos segundos en calmarme y percatarme de dónde estaba. Lo primero de todo, me llevé las manos al vientre y suspiré de alivio al notarlo abultado. Volví a tumbarme y miré al techo. ¿Qué era real y qué era un sueño? Desde que perdí la memoria por culpa de Kid, me cuesta saber que es una ilusión y que he vivido. Encontré el móvil al lado del sofá. Estirándome un poco lo cogí y encontré la última conversación que mantuve en el grupo relacionado con la ecografía.

 _Ace?: ¿Yyyyyy...?_

 _Nami: Zoro ya lo sabe y está muy ilusionado por la noticia de que va a ser padre._

Después miré las numerosas llamadas perdidas que tenía. Todas y cada una de ellas eran de mi madre. No parece que nada de lo que haya pasado en las últimas horas haya sido producto de mi imaginación o antiguos recuerdos que todavía tengo algo borrosos. ¿Debería reír o llorar?

-¿Cómo estás?-oigo detrás mío. Era Zoro.

-Creo que mejor.-digo en voz baja mientras me siento un poco más adelante para que Zoro, después de acercar la mesa al sofá y dejar los tés en ésta, se sentase detrás mío para después recostarme sobre su pecho.

-Zoro.-digo después de haber aclarado las ideas en mi cabeza.

-¿Sí?

-¿Sabes que estoy embarazada?

-Claro que si.-dice alegre.

-¿Y mis padres?

-Sí.-su tono era un poco más triste.

-No ha sido un sueño.-me acurruco un poco más.

-No te pongas así. Todo irá bien. No voy a dejar que os pase nada.

-La visita a casa de tus padres...

-La podemos atrasar.

-No.-mi reacción lo extraña.-¿La podemos tener cuanto antes?

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero que pase el tiempo para volver a oír que insinúen...eso.-ni siquiera podía pronunciar esa palabra.

-Con mi familia no va a pasar eso, créeme.

Cuando estaba a punto de dormirme, el timbre de la puerta sonó. Hice ademán de levantarme, pero Zoro no me lo permitió. Me dijo que descansanse y que me quedase aquí. Por favor, que lo que haya dicho Zoro sea verdad.

-Nami.-entra Zoro acompañado de mi madre.

-¿Mamá?

-Nami.-se sienta mi lado y me coge las manos.-Lo siento. Tendría que haber intervenido.

-Tú...

-Claro que me alegra ser abuela. ¿Me podéis contar vuestra versión?

Y así, entre Zoro y yo le contamos todo lo que había pasado en estos cuatro meses en los que no les habíamos contado nada relacionado con mi estado.

-Ya me parecía muy raro que Zoro se marchase sabiendo en que estado te encontrabas.

-Sabe que yo nunca lo haría Señora Swan.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames Bellemere?

-Lo siento. La costumbre.-dice llevándose una mano a la nuca.

-Gracias por aclarármelo. Ya me vuelvo. En cuanto sepáis lo que es me gustaría saberlo.

-Vale mamá.

 _ **Al día siguiente Pvo escritora**_

-Sí pasa algo llámame.-insiste Zoro por tercera vez mientras termina de arreglarse.

-Que sí.-lo arrastra hasta la puerta y lo saca ya que Luffy lo estaba esperando.-Nos vemos esta noche.-le da un corto beso.

-Ya habéis vuelto a la rutina, ¿eh?-le dice Luffy a su compañero.

-Eso parece, pero yo quiero que cambie un poco.-dice desconcertando al pelinegro.-Vamos. Tengo que hablar con Smoker cuanto antes.

 _ **En la comisaría de policía.**_

-Ah Roronoa. Pasa. Tengo que hablar contigo sobre lo que ocurrió en Alemania.

-Sí, claro.-entra al despacho junto con Smoker.

-Lo que hiciste en Alemania sorprendió a todo el departamento. Queremos ascenderte.

-¿En serio?-pregunta sorprendido.-Pero, ¿qué haría a partir de entonces?

-Ser oficial conlleva más responsabilidades. Entrarás más tarde, pero entre reuniones y guardias, lo más posible es que salgas mucho más tarde de lo normal.

Zoro se sorprendió. La conversación está llendo en la dirección contraria a la que él quería.

-Cabe mencionar que tendrías una serie de ventajas como...

-Gracias, pero no gracias.-Zoro le interrumpe.-Estoy muy a gusto con mi actual puesto. Además, no me puedo permitir llegar más tarde a casa. Ahora no me espera una sola persona.

-Ya veo. Me sorprende que tú familia todavía no lo sepa.

-Primero decidimos contárselo a la familia de Nami. Pero no salió muy bien que digamos. Su padre no aceptó el estado en el que se encuentra Nami. Por eso decidimos esperar un poco.

-Entiendo. Lo lamento. ¿Recomendarías a alguien para el puesto?

-Sí, pero no le digas a esa persona que era mi ascenso desde un principio.

 _ **Un mes más tarde**_

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No me puedo ir y dejar sola a Nami!

-¡Son ordenes de arriba! ¡Yo no puedo hacer nada!

-¡Pero...!

-¡Te irás a Inglaterra y no hay más que hablar! Puedes irte.

Zoro, destrozado por la noticia, salió de la comisaría y, para su sorpresa se encontró a Nami esperándole a fuera.

-N-Nami. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Íbamos a ver a tu familia. ¿No te acuerdas?

-Ah, es verdad.-del disgusto se había olvidado por completo.

-¿Te pasa algo? Tienes mala cara.

-No es nada.-sonríe cálidamente.-Vamos. _¿Cómo le doy la noticia ahora?_

 _ **En la casa de lo Roronoa.**_

-¡Zoro, Nami!-abre Tashigui.-Llegáis pron...-mira con más detalle a Nami.-¡Felicidades!-abraza a Nami.

-Gracias Tashigui.

-No me puedo creer que dentro de poco vaya a ser tía.

-¡Ni-chan!-Zoro la alza.

-Hola Kuina.-Kuina se extraña al ver a Nami embarazada.

-Nami Ne-chan. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Nada malo Kuina. Ahora os lo diremos.-van al salón y se encuentran a los padres de Zoro.

-Mamá, papá, Nami y yo tenemos que deciros algo.

-¿Quieres que lo diga yo o...?-le susurra Nami a Zoro.

-No, tranquila.-coge aire.-Tengo que irme a Inglaterra. Estaré fuera dos meses.-y dicho esto, salió al jardín.

-¡Espera Zoro!-Nami lo sigue después de que Tashigui le diese una chaqueta.

-Voy a llamar a Smoker.

-No creo que sirva de mucho. Mañana iré a hablar con Akainu personalmente.

-Ni-chan...

 _ **En el jardín**_

-Zoro.-lo llama la pelirroja.-¿Estás bien Zoro?

-No Nami. No lo estoy.-oculta la cara entre sus manos.

-No importa Zoro. Ve. Yo estaré bien.

-No es por eso Nami. Te he fallado otra vez. Rechacé el ascenso para poder estar contigo y no ha servido de nada. ¿Me puedes dejar solo unos minutos?

-Si. Cuando estés mejor ven. Hay que darles la buena noticia.

-Ya se habrán percatado de lo de tu embarazo.

-Me refiero a lo que es.

-Díselo. Yo...prefiero que sea una sorpresa.

-Está bien. No me hago responsable de que después vengan a felicitarte.

-Lo sé.-sonríe.

-Ni-chan.

-Kuina. ¿Qué haces aquí? Hace frío.-se quita la chaqueta y coge a Kuina colocando la chaqueta por encima de su hermana.-Vamos a dentro.

-Pero yo me quiero quedar contigo fuera.

-Eres muy pequeña y puedes ponerte mala.-entran los dos.

-Enhorabuena Zoro.-le felicita su padre.

-Gracias papá.

-¿Ya pensasteis algún nombre?

-¿Los nombres?-preguntan al unisono.

-Ten Zoro.-le entrega un libro.-Quedaoslo hasta que nazca.

-Gracias mamá.

-¡Pero no es excusa!-oyen a Tashigui gritar por el teléfono.-Pero...¡Claro que lo entiendo! Intenta hacer algo por favor. Gracias. Adiós.-cuelga.

-¿Con quien hablabas?

-Con Smoker. Va a intentar hacer algo.

-Se lo agradezco.

-Dime Nami. ¿Te gustaría quedarte con nosotros mientras Zoro está fuera?-pregunta Megumi.

-No quiero ser una molestia.

-Y no lo eres.-comenta Mihawk.

-Venga Nami Ne-chan.-suplica Kuina agarrándola de la mano.

-¿Que te parece Zoro?

-Estaré mas tranquilo si sé que no estás sola.

-Está bien. Acepto a quedarme Megumi-san.


	6. Falsa alarma

_**Pvo Nami**_

Ya casi habían pasado los dos meses en los que Zoro iba a estar en Inglaterra. Durante estos casi dos meses he estado viviendo con los padres de Zoro, a petición suya. La madre de Zoro nos había dado un libro de nombres para elegir alguno o tener algunos en la cabeza. Con lápiz, marcaba con un asterisco los nombres que me llamaban la atención. Pero solo uno me había llegado a gustar de verdad. Ese nombre era Yuki.

-¿Te vienes de compras para el pequeño Zoro?-me sorprende Tashigui.

-¿No es un poco tarde?-digo mirando el reloj.

-Venga. He visto algo muy mono y quiero que lo veas tú a ver que te parece.

-Esta bien. Vamos.-me levantó y nos dirigimos a la puerta.-¿Y en que tienda lo has...?-me paro.

¿Enfrente mío estaba...Zoro?

-Z-zoro.-él se acerca a mi y me besa.-Pensaba que volvías la semana que viene.

-Ha habido un cambio de planes. No creo que te disguste.

-Como me va a disgustar?

-¿Nos vamos a casa?-dice señalando las maletas que teníamos detrás nuestro.

-Sí.

-Gracias por cuidar de ella Tashigui.

-No es nada, tranquilo.

 _ **En la casa de Zoro y Nami**_

-¡Vaya! Como ha crecido.-dice Zoro asombrado al ver mi vientre.-Estás mucho más bella que antes.

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro que sí. ¿Por qué iba a mentirte?

-No lo sé. Desde que te enteraste, cuando estabas aquí, no lo hemos vuelto a hacer.

-Espera...¿se puede?

-Claro que se puede. Sino te habría parado cuando todavía no lo sabías.

-¿A qué estamos esperando?

Durante el camino Zoro se quitó la chaqueta y los zapatos mientras entre besos me llevaba al dormitorio.

-¿Es que ya te pierdes incluso en nuestra propia casa?-tiro de él y me acorrala contra la puerta del dormitorio.

-Dios. Ha pasado tanto tiempo.

-No has perdido práctica.

Antes de entrar a la habitación Zoro me sacó la blusa y me llevó a cuestas hasta la cama. Allí me dejó suavemente para después colocarse encima mío y volver a besarme apasionadamente.

Lentamente Zoro bajó los besos hasta mi estómago al descubierto, en el que fue dejando una serie de pequeños besos. Al llegar a la parte más abultada, tanto Zoro como yo, sentimos una pequeña patada. ¿Se ha movido?

-¡Se ha movido! Hey pequeño. Soy tú papá.-sonríe. Vuelve a dar una patada.

-Le gusta que le hables.

-Pero yo ahora quiero pasar tiempo contigo y no con él.-acaricia mi abultado vientre con una mano mientras yo le quito la camisa y los pantalones dejándolo en calzoncillos. A su vez, Zoro me quitó los pantalones quedando a la par a la vez que besaba cada centímetro de piel que iba descubriendo.

-Alguien está celoso de que no le presten atención.-señalo el lugar donde estaba nuestro hijo.

-Ahora no pienso compartirte con nadie. Ni siquiera con nuestro hijo. O hija.

-Lo dice el que no siente como se mueve.

-Si quieres dejarlo...

-Ni tú ni yo queremos, pero la persona que llevo dentro no nos va a dejar seguir.

-Alguien va a ser mimoso cuando nazca. Solo dos meses más y podremos conocerte.-besa mi estómago y se tumba a mi lado.-Yo no quiero parar ahora.-me dice con voz infantil mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Ni yo.-me recuesto sobre su pecho.

-Buenas noches Nami.-besa mi frente y ambos caemos dormidos.

 _ **Pvo escritora**_

-¡Zoro! ¡Te llaman!

-¿Sí?-coge el teléfono.

 _-Zoro, será mejor que vengas._ -oye la voz de Ace al otro lado.

-¿Dónde estás?

 _-¡RORONOA DRACULE ZORO! ¡MÁS TE VALE VENIR INMEDIATAMENTE!_

-Oye Ace, no me digas que...

 _-Corre Zoro._

-¡Luffy tengo que irme! ¡Ocupa mi lugar por favor!

-No te preocupes. ¡Y manda foto!

-Sí.-sube al coche y llegó lo más rápido que pudo al hospital encontrándose a Ace y a Nojiko en el pasillo.

-¡Nojiko! ¿Cómo están?

-No sabemos nada. Sigue ahí dentro.

-Ah Zoro.

-Chopper. Por favor dime que todo salió bien.

-Escucha Zoro. Todavía no ha nacido. Solo ha sido una falsa alarma. Pero tienes que impedir que Nami haga sobre esfuerzos. En su estado actual no es bueno.

-Está bien. Me cogeré "fiesta" en el trabajo por un tiempo.

-No hace falta Zoro. Yo puedo cuidar de ella mientras tú estás fuera.

-No Nojiko. Es mi responsabilidad. Yo me encargaré de todo.

-Pues entonces ya se puede ir. La llevará Law en la ambulancia. Todavía está inconsciente y no es bueno despertarla.

-Yo iré en el coche detrás vuestro. Gracias por estar con ella en mi ausencia.

-No es nada hombre.

-Cuida de ella.

 _ **Horas después Pvo Zoro**_

-¿Zoro?

-¿Ya te despertaste?-dejo el bol con agua en la mesa.

-¿Y nuestro...? ¿Y qué hago en casa?

-Todavía no Nami. Te trajeron hace unas horas. ¿Te pusiste nerviosa o algo?

-Bueno...

-Dímelo Nami.

-No es nada. Lo prometo.

-Por favor. No quiero que vuelva a pasar lo mismo.

-Te lo digo en serio Zoro. Si fuese algo grave te lo contaría.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo.

Llaman abajo.

-Voy a ver quien es.-me doy la vuelta.-Y ni se te ocurra levantarte. Chopper ha dicho que reposes hasta mañana.

-Está bien.

Abrí la puerta y entraron todos preguntando una y otra vez por Nami y nuestro hijo.

-¿Os queréis callar? Nami está arriba y en cuanto a lo otro...

-¡Nami-swaaaan!

-¡Esperad!-corro detrás de ellos.

-Nami. ¿Dónde está?

-¿Dónde está que?

-Ya sabes. El pequeño Roronoa.

-Está donde tiene que estar.

-Nami-san. ¿Estás bien?

-Vosotros dos. Fuera.

-No molestan Zoro. Tranquilo.

-Si tú lo dices...

-¿Qué tal te encuentras?

-Estoy mejor.

-¡¿Dónde estabas cuándo ella se encontraba mal?!-acusa Vivi a Zoro.

-Saliendo del trabajo. Ace me acababa de llamar.

-Déjalo tranquilo al pobre Vivi. Esta vez se libra.

-¡¿Cómo qué esta vez?! ¡¿Qué insinúas?!

-¡En todos estos meses no has estado prestando atención a Nami ni tan siquiera un segundo! ¡¿Cómo has sido capaz?!

-¡No he tenido la oportunidad! ¡El trabajo me tiene hasta las tantas haciendo guardias y papeleos!

-¡Si te preocupases por ella un poco hubieras buscado una solución para estar más con ella!

-¡Yo soy el que lamenta el no poder haber estado más con ella! ¡Yo lo que quiero es estar con ella y con mi hijo o hija!

-¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que es a diferencia de...!

-¡Vivi ya vale!

-¡Para tu información fui yo el que no quería saber que era!

Salgo de ahí. Me siento en el sofá del salón y entierro la cara en mis manos. No sé cómo ha estado, cómo se ha sentido. Más ridículo no puede ser. Y yo que pensaba que la conocía perfectamente.

-Zoro.

-Nami. Vuelve a la cama. Tienes que descansar. ¿Quién te ha dejado venir?

-Eso no importa ahora. Zoro yo...

-No hace falta que digas nada Nami yo tengo la culpa. Creo que ya sé el porque de la falsa alarma. Te preocupaba que yo no estuviera cuando fuese a nacer y te pusiste nerviosa. Lo siento.

-No es nada de eso. Es cierto que me puse nerviosa, pero no por eso. Sé que estarás conmigo cuando llegue el día.

-Vuelve a la cama anda. Tienes que descansar.-sonrío y la acompaño arriba.-¿Cómo se os ocurre dejarla salir de la cama? Luego decís que soy yo.

-Porque...

-No digas nada Vivi. Iros. Yo estaré bien.


	7. ¿Ahora? ¡¿Ya!

_**Pvo Zoro**_

-Déjame a mí Nami.

-Zoro, llevo una semana prácticamente sin hacer nada. Déjame al menos recoger los platos.

-Nami...

-Zoro...

-Está bien.

Mientras terminaba de limpiar la mesa oí el sonido de platos rotos en la cocina.

-¡Zo...! ¡Zoro!

-Nami.-voy a toda prisa encontrándomela arrodillada en el suelo.-Nami. ¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que está es la verdadera.

Llamé a Carina y rápidamente llegó. Con su ayuda guardamos todo lo necesario en el coche y nos fuimos al hospital.

Nami estaba tumbada en los asientos de atrás y Carina con el asiento del copiloto dándole la espalda a la carretera vigilaba a Nami y controlaba su respiración. Nami gritó por tercera vez en el atasco indicándonos que había tenido otra contracción.

-12 minutos y 30 segundos, ni de lejos puede nacer todavía.

-Y encima los semáforos no están de nuestra parte.-digo histérico.-¿Llamaste al hospital?

-Chopper lo está preparando todo.

-¿Cómo vas Nami?

-¡¿Tú cómo crees que voy?!

-¿Qué he dicho?

-Ni te preocupes Zoro. Si tú supieras lo que se oye cada día en el hospital... Respira Nami.

-¡Ya estoy respirando!

-Carina cámbiame el puesto.-me desabrocho el cinturón y me cambio el puesto con Carina siendo yo ahora él que vigila a Nami.

-Nami.-la llamo.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa Zoro! ¡Tú me has hecho esto!

-Nami escúchame por favor.

-¡No! Eres un...-la callo con un beso.

-Nami cálmate. Vamos a llegar en seguida y esto acabará pronto. Voy a estar contigo todo el rato.

-Tengo miedo Zoro.

-Ya lo sé. Es normal. Tú solo respira. Si duele aprieta mi mano.

-Está bien.

El atasco pronto se acabó y pudimos volver a emprender el camino hasta el hospital. Ya no quedaba nada.

-Nami, ya casi estamos, solo un poco más.

-¿Cuánto Zoro?-me pregunta Carina.

-9 minutos justos.

-Todavía no.

-No jodas Carina.

Por fin llegamos al hospital. Chopper y Carina tumbaron a Nami en una camilla y la llevaron a una habitación para que intentase descansar algo hasta que fuese la hora.

Dos horas pasaron, haciéndose las 20:30. Nami estaba toda cansada exhausta. No había podido dormir en ningún momento. Law entró a la habitación y nos dijo que ya era la hora. Me llamó y salimos un segundo fuera.

-¡Ni de broma Law! ¡Se lo prometí!

-Son las normas Zoro-ya. Te doy cinco minutos. No podemos esperar más. Aprovéchalos.

¿Y cómo le digo a Nami que no puedo estar con ella? Lo mejor sería no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto y entrar para decírselo. Al entrar vi a Monet atendiendo a Nami. Me vio entrar y se marchó. Me acerqué a Nami y me quedé pálido al ver en que estado se encontraba. ¿Cómo le podía decir que no me podía quedar con ella?

-N-Nami. ¿C-cómo te encuentras?

-Me he encontrado mejor otras veces. ¿Qué te ha dicho Law?

-Nami...lo siento, pero no me puedo quedar.

-¿Quieres saber el por qué no me agobie cuando me preguntaste eso hace un mes?-asiento despacio.-Yo ya sabía que no podrías pasar. Pero no me importa.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? Nami, sabes que odio no cumplir una promesa.

-No te lo conté porque sabía como ibas a reaccionar.-aprieta mi mano mientras pone una mueca de dolor.

-No podemos esperar más Zoro-ya. Tiene que irse.

-Volveré en cuanto pueda. Lo prometo. Ánimo.

-Todo acabará muy pronto Zoro. Ya lo verás.

Me quito uno de los tres pendientes que llevaba puestos en la oreja izquierda y se lo pongo a Nami.

-Tú puedes.

Y Monet me sacó a rastras de la habitación dejándome en la sala de espera junto con Ace y Nojiko. Cerró la puerta y una pequeña luz roja se iluminó. Nojiko se me acercó extrañada preguntándome que pasaba.

-No ha habido tiempo para moverla así que la tratarán aquí. Y estoy aquí porque no me dejan quedarme para mi desgracia.

-¿Has perdido un pendiente?-me pregunta Ace. Si que es detallista.

-No, lo tiene Nami. Es mi forma de decirle que estoy con ella, aunque no sea en persona.

-Todo saldrá bien Zoro. Ya lo verás. Dentro de unas horas Law saldrá con una buena noticia.

-¿Horas?

-¿No pensarías que esto durará unos pocos minutos? Pueden estar ahí hasta las tantas de la mañana si es preciso.

-Va a ser la tarde más larga de mi vida.

-Y puede que noche también.

Una hora más tarde Luffy llegó a la sala de espera, extrañándose de verme acompañando a Ace y a Nojiko. Luffy nos preguntó el motivo y pronto estuvo intentando entrar.

-Luffy ya, párate. Te digo que no pasa nada.

-Vale, pero solo déjame decirle un par de cosas a Law.

-Claro, para que le pegues un puñetazo. Ni de broma. Ya somos mayorcitos para estás peleas tan tontas. No te voy a detener. Haz lo que te parezca conveniente.

Me senté en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera. Miré el móvil. Ya eran casi las 20:00. Llevaban ahí alrededor de dos horas. Nunca había estado tan estresado en toda mi vida.

-¡Nojiko!-y aparece la última persona a la que quería ver ahora.

-Vivi, Robin.

-¿Dónde están?

-No ha habido tiempo para moverla al quirófano así que han traído el quirófano a la habitación.-comenta Ace.

-Espero que todo salga bien.-dice Robin preocupada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ahí dentro?

-Alrededor de dos horas.-respondo sorprendiendo a las recién llegadas.

Mi aspecto mostraba impaciencia a la vez que miedo. Tenía las mangas de la camisa remangadas y mi pierna derecha no paraba de temblar. Los codos los tenía apoyados en las piernas dejando marcas rojizas y hundía la cara en mis manos. Mientras, Luffy me daba ánimos.

-Venga Zoro. No te pongas así. Tú sabes que Nami es fuerte y que todo saldrá bien.-dice Luffy sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras me daba pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.

-Ya lo sé Luffy.-me levanto del asiento.-Pero tú también sabrás que no es lo mismo estar aquí fuera que ahí dentro.-con las manos me peino el pelo hacia atrás.

-¿Se puede saber que haces tú aquí?

¿A qué te refieres?-digo parando de dar vueltas.

-¿Por qué no estás ahí dentro con Nami?-señala la habitación.

-Porque no me han dejado.-respondo como si fuese obvio, bueno, era obvio.

-Es Chopper. Ya puedes ir inventándote una excusa mejor.

-Para tu información no es Chopper. Es Law. No hables cuando no sabes nada.

-¿Y no has intentado entrar?

-¡Claro que lo he intentado!

-¡Pues no se nota! ¡Sigues aquí!

-¡Vivi ya vale!-grita Luffy.

-Déjalo Luffy. No pienso malgastar ni un segundo más en peleas sin sentido.-me llaman al teléfono.-¡¿Qué?!

- _Menos con tu hermana mayor._

-Lo siento. Estoy muy atacado. ¿Qué pasa?

 _-¿En qué hospital estáis?_

-En el hospital Sakura. En la zona de maternidad.

- _Está bien. Vamos para ya._

-Estamos en la habitación 501.

- _Okey._

-¡Zoro! ¿Te acuerdas de cómo nos relajábamos de pequeños?

-Claro.

-En guardia.

-No Luffy. Esta vez no.


	8. Es perfecto

_**Pvo Zoro**_

-Joder, joder, joder.

-Cálmate un poco Zoro. Tanto Nami como el bebé van a estar bien.

-Dios Luffy, llevas diciéndome la misma frase 3 horas.

-G-gomen. Es que no sé como calmarte.

-Siento estar así pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Sí, claro.

-¡Ya Vivi! ¡Zoro es el que peor lo esta pasando de todos nosotros!-estalla Nojiko.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, pero pocos segundos después oímos unos sonoros llantos.

-¡Ya está Nami! ¡Ya está!-se oye desde fuera.

-¡Felicidades hermanito/ni-chan!

-Gracias a las dos.

-¿Quieres esperar a verlo?

-Sí. Quiero ver con mis propios ojos quien es aquella persona a la que estado esperando conocer desde hace meses.

 _ **Dentro de la habitación Pvo escritora**_

Nami se dejó caer rendida después de un último esfuerzo que la había dejado hecho polvo. Pero no fue en vano, justamente después de desplomarse en la camilla, un agudo y potente llanto llegó hasta sus oídos provocando que las lágrimas comenzarán a emanar de sus ojos.

-¡Ya está Nami! ¡Ya está!-exclama Carina reteniendo el dolor de su amiga en su mano.

Nami se llevó una mano a la boca intentando reprimir un poco el llanto de alegría, pero le estaba siendo imposible.

-Enhorabuena Nami-ya. Es un niño.-dice Law dejando al pequeño ser con su madre a la vez que lo tapaba con unas mantas.

-Hola pequeño.-le habla Nami a su hijo recién nacido.-Por fin te puedo conocer.-dice Nami con las lágrimas fluyendo y precipitándose sobre la mano que Nami tenía apoyada sobre la manta que tapaba a su ahora hijo que lloraba.

Las manos de Nami temblaban, por miedo a hacerle algún daño a su hijo, pero descartó esa posibilidad al ver como el pequeño Roronoa se iba calmando con sus caricias. Lo arropó un poco más para protegerlo del frío.

Destapó la cara del pequeño, quien todavía lloraba levemente.

- _Arigato Zoro._ -pensó la pelirroja al ver el increíble parecido que tenían Zoro y el pequeño.-Tú padre se va a poner muy contento cuando te vea. ¿Ocurre algo Carina?-le pregunta a su amiga, quien retenía las lágrimas que estaban por salir.

-E-es que...¡Dios Nami! ¡Es hermoso! ¡Hola pequeño, soy tu madrina Carina!-dice sacándole cientos de fotos.

-Jeje, es cierto. No tiene ni un minuto de vida, pero ya lo amo más que a nada.

 _ **En el pasillo**_

-¿Lo habéis visto?-pregunta Ace sorprendido.

-Si. Es precioso. ¿Lo viste Zoro?

Luffy le muestra una imagen en su móvil. En la imagen salía un pequeño bebé que dormía sobre unas sábanas . La imagen empezaba a tornarse borrosa para el recién nombrado padre.

-¿Estás llorando?

-Yo que voy a llorar.-se secó rápidamente la cara.

-Roronoa-ya.-sale Law de la sala.

-¿Sí?-se levanta tan rápido como puede.

-Ya puedes relajarte, eres padre.-todos lo celebran contentos.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Por supuesto.-deja que Zoro entre a la habitación.

 _ **Pvo Nami**_

-¿Cómo lo vais a llamar?-me pregunta Carina.

-Pues...

-Yuki.-oímos una voz grave.

-Os dejo a solas. Nos vemos luego ahijado.

Carina se marchó y me dejó a solas con Zoro. Éste camino hacia la camilla ansioso de poder ver y conocer a una persona muy especial tanto para él como para mí. Su cara mostraba una notable sonrisa a la que respondí.

Llegó hasta donde estaba tumbada con nuestro pequeño en brazos. En ningún momento dejó de mirarme, incluso me abrazó temblando.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Te sorprenderá, pero estaba asustado.

-No eras el único.

-Siento no haber estado contigo. Mi primera promesa rota. ¿Quién lo diría?

-No pasa nada. La que tiene la culpa soy yo por no habértelo comentado antes.

-No tiene importancia.-me besa.

Fue un beso largo, los dos lo necesitábamos. Se había formado mucha tensión entre nosotros en tan solo medio día. Zoro no paraba de hacerme caricias en la mano mientras la otra la mantenía sobre mi mentón acercándome cada vez más a él, pero una pequeña mano se colocó encima de las nuestras.

-Alguien quiere conocerte Zoro. Te presento a tu hijo.

-Hola pequeño Yuki. Ya tenía ganas de conocerte.

-¿Yuki?

-Si te parece bien, lo podemos llamar así.

-Está bien. Yuki me gusta.

-Te llamarás Roronoa Yuki...

-Roronoa Dracule Yuki Swan.

-Hola. Siento interrumpir, pero hay que limpiar a este pequeño y rellenar los formularios. Si eres tan amable de venir con el bebé Zoro.

-En seguida Monet. Tú descansa Nami. Volvemos en seguida.

-No lo dudo.-digo dejando a Yuki en sus brazos.

 _ **Pvo Zoro**_

Con miedo a hacerle daño, lo acomodo un poco más pero mi temor desaparece cuando veo que se ha dormido. Sus ojitos están fuertemente cerrados con la intención de no abrirse, pero lo hacen. Yuki había heredado mis ojos. Le destapo un poco su cabeza para poder darme cuenta de que es pelirrojo. En el resto es idéntico a mi. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos y no parecían querer volver a abrirse.

Como no, al salir me encontré con todos esperaban para ver a Yuki.

-Zoro. ¿Este es vuestro pequeño?

-Sí Luffy. No quiero ser maleducado pero tengo que llevarlo para los formularios y las pruebas y vamos con prisa así que...mejor mañana tranquílamente.

-Shishishishi, haber empezado por ahí hombre. Claro que venimos mañana.

-Mientras vamos a saludar a Nami.

-No Vivi. Nami está agotada. Mejor venid mañana.

-¿Te crees que te voy a hacer caso?

Antes de que Vivi pudiese abrir la puerta para entrar a la habitación yo se lo impedí.

-¿Pero que...?

-No son horas Vivi. Me he ofrecido a llevar a Yuki para que Nami pudiese descansar. Déjala dormir y venid mañana.

-Vamos Vivi.-le dice Nojiko.-Nos vemos mañana Zoro.-me dice sonriente.

-Sí, no lo dudo.

Monet me llevó hasta una sala aislada llena de toallas, pulseras e informes.

-¿Qué es este sitio?

-Aquí es donde limpiamos y les ponemos las pulseras. Venga, túmbalo y con esta toalla límpialo.

Haciendo caso a Monet, lo tumbé en la camilla y lo destapé para limpiarlo. Mientras Monet iba rellenando los formularios con las respuestas que le daba.

-Nombre y apellidos.

-Roronoa...Dracule Yuki Swan.

-31 de diciembre de 2016. Nacido a las...

-1:32 y 18 segundos de la mañana.-respondo mientras sigo con mi labor.

-Bien. Ahora hay que medirlo y pesarlo.

Monet le puso un gorro y una pulsera en el tobillo con su nombre y después me indicó donde quería que lo dejase.

-43 cm y 2 kilos 300 gramos. Es realmente pequeño.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto envolviendo a Yuki en la manta y alzándolo.

-La media suele estar entre los 45-50 cm y en 3 kilos.

-¿Es algo malo que no entre en la media?

-No Zoro, solo que, aunque ha nacido en el día que se estimaba, parece prematuro. Lo mejor será que coma ya. Nami y él se quedaran aquí durante dos días para ver el desarrollo del pequeño.

-Entendido.

-Ve con ella.-me da un pequeño empujón y se marcha a otro lugar.

Llegué al cuarto de Nami. Llamé a la puerta y esperé una contestación.

-Adelante.

-Hola.-saludo entrando con Yuki.

-Hola.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-No muy cansada. ¿Se ha quedado dormido?-se sienta en la cama y se asoma a ver a Yuki.

-Sí, pero tiene que comer. Habrá que despertarlo.

-Es hermoso.

-Lo has hecho muy bien Nami. Gracias, por convertirme en padre y por Yuki.

-Eso tendría que decirlo yo. Gracias Zoro, me has dado la oportunidad de convertirme en madre.-se intenta quitar el pendiente.

-No hace falta. Puedes quedártelo.

-Ya te tengo a mi lado.-se lo quita y lo pone en mi oreja.-Además, te queda mejor a ti.-la beso.

Un ligero movimiento nos llama la atención. Yuki se estaba despertando y reclamaba nuestra atención.

-¿Quieres venir con mamá?

-Ten.-se lo paso y Nami le da de comer.

-Estas muy atento a lo que digo...

-Yuki.-Nami me mira y sonríe.

-Mi pequeño Yuki. ¿Tú sabes en que estado me has dejado?

-¿Desde cuándo ponen esas cunas?

La cuna estaba pegada al otro lado de la cama y el lado que daba a esta no tenía cristal.

-Muchas madres duermen haciendo lecho con el bebé. Por eso los médicos han creado estas cunas. Para que el bebé y la madre duerman de una manera más cómoda.

-Ya veo. Voy a dejaros descansar.-acuesto a Yuki en la cuna, lo arropo con la manta que Luffy nos había regalado y beso su cabecita.- Mañana vendré. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.-le doy un corto beso en los labios y luego otro en la frente.

En cuanto salí del hospital cientos de llamadas perdidas y mensajes me llegaron. Y justo en ese instante me llamo Tashigui.

-Hola. ¿Hace cuanto que os fuisteis del hospital?

-Fuimos las primeras en irnos. Kuina ya no aguantaba más. No sé hace cuanto que se fue el resto. ¿Y cómo es?

-Pelirrojo como Nami con mis ojos.


	9. Roronoa Yuki

_**Pvo Nami**_

-Nami.-me saluda Carina entrando a la habitación.

-Hola Carina.-la saludo sonriente.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces leyendo a estas horas de la noche?

-No puedo dormir. Eso es todo. ¿Y tú?

-Yo tampoco tengo sueño. ¿Te apetece hablar un rato?-se sienta en el costado de la cama.

-¿No estás de guardia?

-Mi turno terminó hace bastante tiempo.

-Ya veo. Bueno, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-De todo un poco. Debido a nuestros trabajos es muy difícil quedar. ¿Por qué no aprovechar ahora que tú estás aquí y que no irás a trabajar por un tiempo?

-¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?

-Como en los viejos tiempos. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Pensaba que iba a estar agotada, pero no. No tengo mucho sueño.

-¿Y cómo lo llamaron? Lo digo por el registro.

-¿Solo por eso?

-Bueno, también porque soy una cotilla, pero antes que eso soy tu mejor amiga. Soy como tu hermana.

-Lo hemos llamado Roronoa Dracule Yuki Swan, pero para abreviar se le conocerá como Roronoa Yuki.

-Así que Yuki. Buen nombre. ¿Fuiste tú quién lo pensó verdad?

-Ding ding ding. Correcto.

-¿Y cómo es?-se acerca a Yuki.

-Igual que Zoro, pero es pelirrojo como yo.

-Y al parecer igual de dormilón que su padre.

-A ver cómo pasa su primera noche.

-Ya me contarás.

-Si se despierta en algún momento de la noche te juro que te mandaré un mensaje. Lo prometo.

-Yo me voy llendo, es tarde. Nos vemos otro día.

-Está bien. Nos vemos Carina.

Poco después de que Carina se marchase, estaba a punto de quedarme dormida pero Yuki no me lo permitió por así decirlo. Sus leves sollozos empezaban a oírse cada vez más.

-¿Qué Yuki? ¿Qué te pasa?

Encendí la linterna del móvil y lo dejé apoyado sobre la mesa para que hubiese algo de luz, pequeña pero que hubiese. Dejé a Yuki tumbado a mi lado para que me sintiese y se calmase.

-Ya está.-pasé mis dedos por su mejilla secándole una pequeña lágrima.-¿Quieres dormir con mamá?-le pregunto cuando veo que su mano se agarra a mi camiseta.-¿Cómo se puede querer tanto a alguien a quién acabas de conocer?-me digo a mi misma al ver a mi pequeño dormido de nuevo.-Quiero ver tus ojos Yuki. ¿De quién los habrás heredado? ¿De mí o de tu padre?

Antes de volver a dormirme cogí el móvil, apagué la linterna y miré el Whatshapp. Lo primero de todo, le mandé el mensaje a Carina. En el mensaje salía la hora a la que se había enviado. 2:35 a.m. No había dormido ni diez escasos minutos. Lo extraño es que no estaba cansada y tendría que ser todo lo contrario.

Cerré el chat que tenía con Carina y miré por encima los grupos. Todos estaban llenos de mensajes dándonos la enhorabuena y diciendo que nos iban a ir a visitar. Me fui a la página principal y tenía dos mensajes nuevos. Uno de Zoro y otro de Carina.

Primero abrí el de Zoro.

 _Zoro: Descansa Nami, tú y Yuki. Mañana iré a primera hora e intentaré convencer a Law para que te den el alta cuanto antes. Buenas noches._

 _Nami: Inténtalo si quieres, pero no vas a poder convencer a Law. Ya lo conoces. Es muy estricto._

 _Imagen. Ahora tenemos a un mimoso con nosotros_.

 _Buenas noches._

Cerré el chat de Zoro y como no Carina me había contestado.

 _Carina: Jajajajaja. No creo que vayas a dormir bien durante una temporada._

 _Nami: No eres la única que lo piensa. Me voy a dormir, o eso intentaré._

Apagué el móvil del todo y arropé a Yuki para que no pasase frío y me dormí tan rápido como Zoro suele hacer.


	10. Feliz año nuevo, Yuki

_**Pvo Nami**_

Las 20:30 de la mañana. Apenas había dormido seis horas escasas y mal. Pero no me arrepiento. Nuestro pequeño ya está con nosotros, tal y como Zoro y yo deseábamos desde hace semanas.

Miré a mi derecha al ver que algo agarraba mi dedo. Sonreí. Yuki, con su pequeña manita, había agarrado mi dedo índice inconscientemente.

Me senté en la cama, regulando el cabecero para estar más cómoda, y acomodé a Yuki sobre mi regazo. Ya habían pasado entre dos, tres horas desde su última comida y ya le tocaba de nuevo.

Bajé uno de loa tirantes de mi camiseta y dejé que Yuki comenzase a succionar. La verdad, muchas mujeres creen que amamantar es lo peor que puedes hacer después de dar a luz. Pero yo no lo creo así.

El cuerpo es muy sabio y éste sabe que por nueve meses ha estado gestando a un niño en su interior para luego tener que alimentarlo.

Yuki soltó un pequeño suspiro para después intentar volver a encontrar el alimento.

-Shh, está aquí.-llevo su boca hasta mi pecho.

Tener que alimentar a tu hijo te hace darte cuenta de que tienes que cuidar de alguien y que ese alguien depende de ti.

Cogí la jeringuilla con el bote que contenía un líquido de color anaranjado, como si se tratase de un jugo, pero para bebés. Según Monet tenía que darle una jeringuilla de esto después de cada toma de leche.

Cuando vi que Yuki había terminado de _"vaciarme"_ , lo dejé tumbado sobre mis piernas mientras rellenaba la jeringuilla. No me gustaba la idea de ir alternando jeringuilla con pecho, así que usaba el dedo meñique para que Yuki succionase por instinto como si tuviese el chupete y poco a poco le iba dando el _"jugo"_.

Yuki, a duras penas, se lo tomaba. A mitad de jeringuilla estornudó para después empezar a toser. Asustado, comenzó a llorar para que le prestase atención.

-Ey chiquitín.-dejo la jeringuilla en la mesilla para después dejar a Yuki pegado a mi pecho. Cogí el babero y le limpié lo poco que había regurgitado.-Ya pasó. ¿Te has asustado?

Acaricié su pequeña nariz y poco a poco se iba calmando a medida que sentía que estaba con él protegiéndolo. La tos le vino un par de veces más y luego se quedo tranquilito.

-Ya está.-acaricié su espalda mientras buscaba por la maleta un pijama limpio para Yuki y un par de mantas. Tras veinte minutos revolviendo la maleta, encontré todo lo que necesitaba. Estiré las mantas en la cama y tumbé a Yuki en ellas. Le di el chupete y se quedó tranquilito en la cama.

Di un poco de cuerda a la caja de música y dejé que ésta sonase de fondo mientras yo lo cambiaba y Yuki se estiraba una y otra vez mirando a todas partes con esos pequeños ojos curiosos de color negro heredados de Zoro.

-¿Pero cuánto tiempo vas a estar estirándote?-le digo divertida. En un par de ocasiones casi se da la media vuelta.

Llaman a la puerta

-¿Se puede Nami?

-Pasa Zoro.

Zoro entró a la habitación. En un hombro cargaba una pequeña mochila de color naranja. En brazos llevaba a Koji-kun, el hijo de Sanji y Viola, que ahora tenía tres años recién cumplidos. Vestía unos vaqueros azules y una sudadera de color naranja. Su flequillo le tapaba el ojo izquierdo, al igual que a Sanji cuando íbamos al instituto, y llevaba en su manita una margarita. Agarrado a su pierna estaba Kuina.

-Nos los han encasquetado.

-Hola Koji-kun.-le saludo sonriente.-Hola Kuina.

-¡Nami ne-chan!-viene a abrazarme.

-Hola Nami-san.

Koji se baja de los brazos de Zoro, coge una silla y, ayudándose de ésta, se queda mirando a Yuki, al igual que Kuina.

-Para ti.-extiende el brazo dándome la flor que traía consigo.

-Gracias Koji-kun.-beso su frente y acepto la flor.

-¿Qué tal noche ha pasado?-me pregunta Zoro antes de besarme.

-No me ha despertado tanto como pensaba que lo haría. Solo cuando tenía hambre.

-¿Éste es el bebé que llevabas en la tripa?

-Si Koji, él es Yuki.

-Cada día que pasa lo veo más bello.-dice Zoro besando su cabecita.

-¡Nami ne-chan! ¡Ha vomitado!-dice Kuina preocupada.

-No te preocupes Kuina. No ha vomitado. Ha regurgitado.-dice Zoro limpiando la boca y la mejilla de Yuki para después darle el chupete mientras yo termino de vestirlo.

-Ya está. Eres adorable Yuki.-digo cuando termino de ponerle la manopla.

Lo había vestido con un pijama de gato de color azul claro con manoplas y calcetines a juego. Lo alcé yo volví a tumbar. Le quité el chupete y terminé de darle el _"jugo"_ con mucha culpa.

No le gustaba ni ver. Ponía unas caritas al tomarlo que mi cuerpo decía que no se lo merecía pero lo necesitaba para su desarrollo. Dio el último trago y le volví a dar el chupete.

-Ya se acabó. No más por ahora.-Le limpio la comisura con el babero para después dejar que descansase.

-Valiente como su padre.-Yuki agarra su dedo.-Dejemos que duerma. Esta tarde no podrá por las pruebas.

-Nami-san, quiero cogerlo.

-Yo también.-dice Kuina.

-No no. Ahora os vais a tener que ir. Tashigui y Sanji están de camino.

-Estábamos, marimo.-dice Sanji sin ilusión en sus palabras.

-Ah, hola ero-cook.

-No empecéis que llevabais varios días tranquilos.-dice Tashigui acercándose a donde estaba para abrazarme y después mirar a Yuki.

-Oooh, me recuerda a Zoro. Tienen la misma cara se enfado.-ambas reímos.-No, en serio. Es igualito.

-Tashigui, necesito hablar contigo. A solas.

-Está bien. Esperamos poder venir con nuestros padres aunque no sé si será posible.

-Están ocupados. Lo entendemos, bueno, al menos yo.

-Adiós.-sale Tashigui junto con sus hermanos y Sanji y Koji.

Me estiré. Un pequeño rato que podía tener para mi sola. Saqué una toalla blanca del armario. Tengo que aprovechar que no hay nadie y Yuki está dormido. Me acerqué a la cuna.

-¿Vas a dejar que mamá se dé una pequeña ducha?-le susurro a mi pequeño pelirrojo tras haberlo arropado.

Besé su diminuta frente y entré al baño. Me quité la ropa y me metí debajo de la ducha de agua caliente dejando que el agua cayese por mi cuerpo como si de una cascada se tratase. El agua no me dejaba oír con claridad lo que ocurría fuera.

Terminé de ducharme rápidamente y envolví mi cuerpo en la toalla para secarme. Tenía miedo de que Yuki se echase a llorar y de no lo oírlo debido al agua.

Me vestí con el chándal que suelo llevar por casa y me até el pelo en una coleta dejando escapar un mechón.

Salí del baño y una ola de frío invadió mi cuerpo. Si que se nota el contraste de temperatura. El móvil empezó a sonar como loco al recibir cientos de whatshapp y llamadas perdidas.

Las conversaciones eran todas iguales. Imágenes de Yuki con unos pocas minutos de vida y mensajes felicitándonos.

Una llamada. Mi madre.

-¿Diga?

- _Nami. ¿Cuándo podemos pasarnos para veros?_

-Cuando quieras mamá. Solo avísame con unos minutos de antelación.

- _Está bien. Nos vemos en unas horas_.

-Adiós mamá.

Colgué y dejé el móvil en la mesilla al igual que la pequeña toalla. Un pequeño gruñido captó mi atención. Aparté un poco las mantas de la cara de Yuki y él estaba con una ligera cara de enfado. Se acababa de despertar.

-Chiquitín, no me pongas esa cara. Mamá está aquí y papá va a venir en seguida. Los abuelos también y tus tíos.

El móvil volvió a sonar y con él Yuki se despertó por completo rompiendo a llorar. Contesté la llamada y activé el manos libres.

-¿Sí?-respondo envolviendo a Yuki en las mantas y alzándolo.

- _¿Cómo estás Nami?_

-Hola Luffy. Bastante bien la verdad.-respondo paseando por la habitación para dormir a Yuki.

- _¿Cuándo...?_

-Cuando queráis mientras no sea de noche.

 _-¿Cómo...?_

-No eres la primera persona que ha llamado.

Noto como alguien me saca a Yuki de mis brazos. Era Zoro. Naturalmente dejé que lo cargase mientras yo iba al teléfono y seguía hablando con Luffy.

-Vale, entendido. Nos vemos.-cuelgo.-¿No me dices ni un hola preciosa como te encuentras?

-Si, pero mejor cuando terminases de hablar con mi primo, ¿no?

-Cierto.

-Buenos días preciosa. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bueno...sino contamos las partes en las que este pequeño me ha despertado...ha sido la mejor noche que he pasado en mucho tiempo. Esta noche te quiero aquí con nosotros.

-¿Y eso?-dice Zoro aproximándome a él.

-Hoy es nochevieja y no voy a permitir que la pases solo.-paso mis brazos por su cuello.

-Tenía pensado ir a casa de mis padres, pero si insistes me quedaré.

-Así me gusta.

-¿Y si aprovechamos que estamos solos y que Yuki duerme?-deposita pequeños besos en mi cuello y pasea las manos por mis caderas.

-Z-Zoro. ¿Ahora?

-No me digas que no quieres.

-¿El cachorro necesita a su mamá? -le pregunto a Zoro con voz melosa mientras bajo los besos a el nacimiento de mis pechos.

-Una noche sin ti me ha vuelto loco. Recuperemos el tiempo perdido.

-¿Ya le quieres dar un hermanito a Yuki?-me sienta en la cama.

-No. Todavía no. Eso será más adelante.

-Zoro, ten cuidado con Yuki.

-No te preocupes.

Me besó. Me estaba empezando a calentar y creo que Zoro se dio cuenta.

Mientras me besaba acariciaba mi estómago con la yema de sus dedos a la vez que yo recorría todo su torso con mis pequeñas y suaves manos. Me sacó la camiseta separándome de su cuerpo por unos segundos.

Lentamente bajo los besos del nacimiento de mis pechos hasta mi estómago. Sus manos bajaron por mi cintura hasta llegar al borde del short que llevaba puesto.

Un sonoro y agudo llanto nos llamó la atención. Volvimos la vista hacia la pequeña cuna que había pegada en la cama. Ese llanto jamás lo podría confundir. Siempre estaré para él cuando me necesite.

Cuando lo escuché llorar por primera vez sentí que el mundo se detenía, las fuerzas me abandonaron. Para mi fue hermoso oír su llanto. Pero ahora no quiero oír su llanto, quiero oír sus balbuceos, sus suspiros y en un futuro no muy lejano sus risas y quiero oírle hablar.

Zoro estiró el brazo y apartó la manta lo suficiente como para verlo. Se había despertado de una de sus siestas y quería que le hiciésemos caso.

-Ya pasó Yuki.-con un dedo secó sus lágrimas.-Siempre estaré contigo Yuki. Eres sangre de mi sangre, alguien que siempre tendrá todo mi amor y cariño. No olvides jamás que eres un Dracule.

-No creo que haya entendido mucho, pero si sabe que le quieres. Y él a ti.

Un par de golpes en la puerta nos hizo percatarnos de en que situación comprometedora nos encontrábamos. Zoro rápidamente se levantó y como un rayo nos vestimos.

A la vez que yo alzaba a Yuki para que se volviese a dormir, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a mi madre.

-Hola Nami.-dice mi madre.-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien.

-Yo me voy a hablar con Smoker. Te veo luego.-me dice Zoro depositando un beso en la comisura de mis labios.

-Está bien. Hasta la noche.

Zoro salió de la habitación dejándonos solas a mi madre y a mi en la habitación para que después entrase Nojiko con prisa por ver a su sobrino.

Contenta, me abrazó para, seguidamente, quedarse embobada mirando al pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta que dormía acurrucado en mis brazos sin querer separarse de mi.

-Tengo cinco segundos para verlo para después salir corriendo a la reunión de trabajo.

-¿Quieres ir a trabajar? Ya lo verás mañana que es festivo.

-Es verdad. No había caído en que era año nuevo. Me voy, me voy, me voy.-besa mi mejilla y la de mi madre y sale corriendo.

-No cambiaréis.-comenta mi madre divertida.-¿Y mi nieto?

-Aquí.-alzo un poco los brazos.

Mi madre se acercó a nosotros y, destapando un poco a Yuki, lo miró detenidamente. Soltó una pequeña risa al igual que yo.

Yuki tenía el ceño fruncido y las manos cerradas formando pequeños puños cerca de su cara.

-Es igualito a Zoro.

Me di la vuelta mirando a la ventana y me quedé pensativa dejando que Yuki agarrase mi mano. Todavía había algo que me atormentaba. ¿Él no había aceptado a Yuki como a alguien de su propia familia? Es más, ¿llegará a aceptarlo como lo ha hecho mi madre?

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No va a venir, ¿verdad?-pregunto refiriéndome a aquella persona, a mi padre.

Mi madre suspiró.

-No. Lo siento.

-Es él el que tiene que venir a disculparse. Yo no pienso ir a suplicar su perdón. Sino quiere saber nada de su nieto, allá él.

-Cuidado con ese tono. Por encima de todo es tu padre.

-Un padre que apenas me ha prestado atención y comprensión.

-No es eso Nami.

-Deja de fingir de una vez mamá. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a intentar que me trague que papá no tiene una favorita? Sé que...no teníais pensado un segundo hijo.

-Yo no me arrepiento de haberte tenido.-apoya las manos sobre mis hombros.

-Pero él si y ya estoy harta de fingir que no sé nada. ¿Podrías dejarme a solas?

-Claro.-dice y sale.

Suspiré pesadamente. Hacía ya años que sabía toda la verdad, pero no es motivo para que me digan que hago mal y que no. Al menos, sino me quiere...que me deje vivir mi vida alejada de la suya. Yuki no tiene la culpa de nada, no pienso permitir que lo acusen de todo esto.

-Oye primita.

-¿Qué Vivi?

-He...escuchado todo y...

-No quiero tu compasión Vivi.

-Venga Nami. ¿No te das cuenta de que Zoro y Yuki te han alejado de él?

-¿Qué?-pregunto girándome a verla.

-No voy a repetirlo. Sé que me has oído.

-Lo que no me creo es que le eches la culpa de todo esto a Zoro y a mi hijo.

-Es lo que yo pienso.

-Pues ya puedes retirarlo. Esa no es la verdad. ¿Tú que sabrás de Zoro?

-Sé mucho más de lo que piensas primita.

-Hasta que no pidas perdón a mi familia no te permito que me vuelvas a llamar así. Vete Vivi.

-¿No me dejas ver a mi sobrino?

-No Vivi. Vete.

-Como quieras.

La puerta se cerró. Me senté en el sillón y dejé las lágrimas salieran a flote. No hacía falta hacerme la valiente estando sola. No. Mentira. No estoy sola. Yuki está a mi lado. No puedo mostrarme débil ante él.

-Prometo que jamás permitiré que sufras de la misma manera que sufrí yo. Ni tu padre ni yo permitiremos que te falte de nada.

A la tarde, Reiju vino a por Yuki para hacerle las numerosas pruebas que tenía pendientes mientras yo rellenaba los documentos para el registro de Yuki.

La mayor parte ya estaban respondidos, pero faltaban numerosos detalles que solo se podían saber tras saber los resultados de las pruebas.

Llamaron la puerta. Reiju entró y dejó a Yuki en mis brazos para calmarlo. Pobre, lo ha tenido que pasar mal.

-No ha salido nada raro ni fuera de lo común. Es un niño sano y fuerte. Felicidades Nami.

-Gracias Reiju. Me he sacado la lotería con él.-lo acuno entre mis brazos y poco después Yuki volvía a dormir.

- _Sé que no soy nada romántico. Solo soy un terco y un idiota sin sentido de la orientación, pero tú, Nami, eres mi salvación. No digo que lo hagamos ahora, pero Nami, en un futuro cercano, ¿estarías dispuesta...-abre la caja dejando ver un anillo.-a casarte con este idiota y convertirte en mi esposa?_

Suspiro recordando todo a la vez que mis dedos pasan por el anillo que llevaba puesto.

-Gracias Zoro, por todo.

La noche cayó. Después de la visita de mi madre nadie más apareció. La hora de visitas había acabado y solo se permitía el paso a padres y enfermeras. Zoro estaría al caer.

Tan solo falta media hora y entraremos en un nuevo año. Un nuevo año lleno de sorpresas.

Mirando por la ventana, me quedé pensativa. Mi padre no lo aceptará, eso lo tengo más que asumido. Pero, me da miedo. La pesadilla que tuve estando embarazada de Yuki volvió a mi cabeza como un pequeño flashback.

No, solo fue un sueño. Mi padre sería incapaz de arrebatarme a mis dos hombres.

-Hola mi pelirroja.-dice Zoro abrazándome por la espalda.-No tienes buena cara.

-No es nada. No te preocupes. Pensaba que llegarías un poco más tarde. Todavía faltan unos minutos para año nuevo.

-¿Y? Lo dices como si no me quisieras ver.

-Todo lo contrario. Quiero irme de aquí ya. No puedo hacer nada. Me siento inútil.

-No lo eres. Mira lo que hemos creado juntos.-dice mirando hacia la cuna.-Una pequeña vida que depende de nosotros. No te vengas abajo ahora. Pasado mañana estaremos en casa los tres juntos.

-Gracias Zoro. Siempre sabes que decir.

-Siempre estaré contigo, pase lo que pase.

Una campanada sonó a lo lejos. Los cuartos ya estaban empezando. No quedaría mucho para las campanadas. Zoro se fue a la mesa a servir dos copas de champán, una para él y otra para mí, mientras que yo me había ido a mecer a Yuki quien se iba despertando por el sonido de las campanas.

-Shh, ya pasó.-suena otra campanada y, suponiendo que no iba a servir de nada que me quedase sentada a su lado, lo cargué.

Me levanté con Yuki en brazos y me fui a la ventana. La nieve cubría tanto el suelo como los tejados de las casas. Se podía ver bastante gente cerca de la torre de Tokyo.

-Diez segundos para la cuenta atrás.-oímos por la televisión.

-Sé que te lo voy a decir antes de tiempo pero, feliz año nuevo Nami.

-Feliz año nuevo Zoro.

Zoro no esperó ni un segundo más. Teniendo cuidado con Yuki, me acercó a él y junto sus labios con los míos con las campanadas de fondo.

-¡Feliz año nuevo a todos!-oímos por la televisión al separarnos.

-¡Feliz año nuevo!-gritan todos nuestros amigos entrando por la puerta, seguidamente de pedir perdón al ver a Yuki llorar.

-No habéis sido vosotros. Las campanadas lo han despertado.

Lo miro. Poco a poco se iba calmando con los latidos de mi corazón como si se tratase de una melodía que lo relajase. Ésta es una de las pocas cosas que me hacen darme cuenta de que Yuki es algo que proviene de mi.

-No llores Yuki.-dice Luffy poniendo caras junto con Chopper.

-No se va ni a reír ni va a dejar de llorar si hacéis eso.-comenta Carina.

-Tiene razón.-tumbo a Yuki quien ya estaba a punto de dormirse. Cojo la caja de música y la pongo.-Feliz año nuevo, Yuki.

 _ **Rato después**_

-¿Se ha quedado dormido?-pregunta Zoro asomándose a la cuna.

-Sí. Está cansado.

-Yo me voy llendo. ¿Sobre qué hora te recojo el lunes?

-Sobre las 12:00. Necesitaré tiempo para prepararme y vestir a este pequeño.

-Está bien. Buenas noches Yuki.-besa su diminuta frente y Yuki emite un pequeño sonido para, después de estirarse, volver a dormirse.-Descansa Nami.

-Lo mismo digo.


	11. Bienvenidos a casa

_**Pvo Zoro**_

-Firma aquí Zoro-ya.

-¿Qué es esto Law?-digo mirando los papeles que me había entregado.

-Los papeles del alta. Si ambos lo deseáis Nami-ya se puede marchar esta tarde. Necesito la firma de los dos.

-Sí, sí. Ahora mismo te los traigo.-me marcho.

Se me hizo extraño. Law me comento que Nami no podría marcharse hasta mañana. ¿Qué le habrá hecho cambiar de opinión? Es igual. Lo importante es preparar todo para esta tarde.

Llamé a la puerta de la habitación de Nami. Me sorprendió el no recibir respuesta alguna. La abrí lentamente y entendí el motivo.

Nami seguía dormida. Y Yuki a su lado. Otra noche en la que Nami apenas había pegado ojo. Yuki se despertó y para que Nami no fuese la siguiente, alcé a Yuki y, meciéndolo, conseguí que dejase de sollozar, pero aun así se quedó despierto mirándome.

-Así está mejor. Vamos a dejar que mamá descanse.

Firmé la parte de los documentos para el alta que me correspondía y me quedé mirando la mesa de la habitación. En ella estaba el portátil encendido y varios papeles esparcidos por la mesa.

Nami no había terminado de rellenar los formularios de Yuki. Me senté y los acabé por ella. Cerré el sobre y lo dejé listo para entregar. Miré el portátil y me sorprendió el ver fotos nuestras desde la boda hasta hoy.

Respiré hondo. No tengo muy buenos recuerdos de la boda. Puto Kid. ¿Cómo hubiese sido todo si él no hubiese entrado en nuestras vidas?

Un sollozo me hizo volver a la realidad.

-Ya Yuki.-me levanté y lo dormí.

-Que tiernos os veis los dos juntos.-oigo decir a Nami.

-Jeje. No quería despertarte.-me acerco a ella y le entrego los papeles mientras me siento en el borde de la cama.-Fírmalos y esta tarde os podréis ir.

-¿Es una broma?

-Sorprendentemente no. No sé por qué, pero Law ha accedido. ¿Te paso a buscar a las 17:00 para estar en casa a las 17:30?

-Me parece perfecto.

-Voy a entregar esto y te dejo recoger. Tengo que hablar con un par de personas.

Salí de la habitación con los papeles en la mano. Le entregué todo a Law y llamé a Luffy.

-Luffy. Hay que adelantar todo para esta tarde entre las 17:00 y 17:30.

 _-Es muy pronto. Iremos muy justos de tiempo._

-Lo sé, lo sé. Llama a todos y diles que los quiero ver en mi casa a las 16:00 con lo que cada uno tiene que traer.

 _-Entendido-_ cuelga.

Llegué a casa y me senté en el sofá. Unas horas más y estaremos los tres juntos. El sentimiento de felicidad se intercalaba con los de miedo y preocupación. Nunca tuve una buena infancia con mis padres. No sé como es una relación padre e hijo.

Todos fueron llegando poco a poco y en cuanto estuvimos todos reunidos organizamos y repartimos las tareas y yo me marché a buscar a Nami.

-¿Estás ya?-digo dando dos toques a la puerta con los nudillos.

-Sí. Hace nada que he terminado de recoger todo.

Bajamos al garaje, metimos todo en el maletero, acomodamos a Yuki en la sillita del coche y emprendimos el camino de vuelta a casa.

-Espero no encontrarme la casa echa un desastre.

-No tranquila. ¿Por quién me tomas?

Te encontrarás algo mejor.

Por fin, llegamos. Nami salió del coche y estiró las piernas contenta de estar en casa para después sacar la maleta mientras yo sacaba a Yuki del coche. Entramos a la casa y Nami dejó la maleta en el suelo.

-Hogar dulce hogar.

-Felicidades.-dicen Sanji, Luffy, Carina y Gild cuando entramos al salón.

-¿Y el resto?-pregunto extrañado dando a entender a Nami que había sido yo quien había organizado todo.

-No han llegado a tiempo para esconderse.

-¿Llegamos a tiempo?-entran corriendo Usopp, Robin, Franky, Chopper y Vivi.

-Para felicitar por sorpresa no, para verlo despierto si.

-¿Despierto?-preguntan todos.

-Sí, se ha despertado cuando hemos llegado.-lo dejo tumbado en una hamaca que habíamos preparado.

Las chicas fueron a abrazar a Nami para después quedarse viendo a Yuki mientras charlaban animadamente. Mientras los chicos me felicitaron.

-Ahora si que la has hecho buena Zoro.-me dice apoyando una mano en mi hombro para después juntarnos todos y charlar.

-Pero si es que no puedo evitar abrazarle.

-¡Oye Carina! ¡Que yo también quiero cogerlo!

-Tú eres un patoso Luffy. Se te caerá.

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-No grites.-decimos Nami y yo al unísono mientras cada uno tiramos de una de sus mejillas. ¿Cómo es que se las podemos estirar tanto?

-Perdón. Parad. Me vais a deformar la cara.

-Carina-chan, déjame cogerlo ahora.

-No Carina, déjamelo a mi.

-No os lo va a dejar a ninguno de vosotros porque tiene que comer.-digo mirando el reloj a la vez que Carina me daba a Yuki.

-¿Y?-preguntan todos los hombres, menos yo, a la vez.

-¡Que no quiero que me veáis!-exclama Nami mientras dejo a Yuki en sus brazos.

-Fuera.-digo expulsando a mis amigos delicadamente, excepto a las chicas, del salón.-Ya está, ya puedes.

-¿Qué tal sus primeras noches? ¿Salió dormilón?-esa pregunta nos hace estallar a carcajadas a Nami, a Carina y a mi.

-¿Yuki?-pregunta Carina sarcástica.

-¿Dormilón?-la secunda Nami.-Todas las noches me despierta.

-Algo que no heredó de Roronoa. ¿Cuál es su nombre completo?

-Roronoa Dracule Yuki Swan.

-¿Dracule?

-¿Se lo pusisteis?

-¿Y por qué no?-pregunta Nami.-No pensamos ocultarle nada.

-Ya visteis lo que le pasó a él. Si todos saben su apellido se repetirá la historia.

-Por eso decimos llamarle Yuki. Significa valiente, algo que seguro habrá heredado de su madre y no del cobarde de su padre.-reímos todos a excepción de Vivi.-Sabemos que afrontará todos los problemas que le surgan.

-¿Podemos pasar ya?-pregunta Luffy impaciente desde el otro lado de la puerta. Ya me había olvidado de ellos.

-Sí Luffy.

-Sigo sin entender por qué Carina es la madrina.

-Fue la única que pudo estar conmigo cuando Yuki nació. Se lo merece.

-Exacto. Tú ya eres su tío de todas formas así que ya tienes un parentesco con él.

-¡Sigo sin verlo justo!-dice con su típico tono infantil inflando las mejillas.

-¿Qué Yuki? ¿El tonto de tu tío te despertó?

-¿Cómo que tonto? Repítelo si te atreves.

-Tonto.

-No empecéis a enseñarle malas palabras cuando ni siquiera tiene una semana de vida.

-Si vais a pelear salid y entráis luego.

Así, Carina dejó a Yuki conmigo y arrastró a Luffy al pasillo para empezar una pelea. Alguna que otra palabra subida de tono se oía en el salón seguido de varios golpes arrancándonos varias risas a los presentes en el salón. Pocos minutos después Carina volvió a entrar arrastrando a un Luffy malherido detrás suyo. No había que ser un genio para averiguar que Carina había ganado la pelea, otra vez.

-¿Algo que objetar Luffy?

-Do, dada.-dice con la cara hinchada y todos nos echamos a reír.

-¿No crees que te has pasado un poco Carina?-pregunta mi pelirroja intentando contener la risa.

-Se lo ha buscado. Ya sabe como va esto. No hay pelea en la que él no salga herido.

Las horas y las horas pasaron llegando a ser las tantas de la madrugada. Poco a poco nuestros amigos se fueron marchando dejándonos solos. Nami fue a darse una ducha y yo me quedé tumbado en nuestra cama viendo el tenis con Yuki tumbado encima mio.

-Haber Zoro. Que la que tiene que estar cansada soy yo no tú.-dice divertida al ver la escena.

-No, yo también estoy cansado.

-Pero no creo que tu hayas sentido el dolor equivalente a 20 huesos rompiéndose.

-Tú sabes que esa noche me quitó cinco años de mi vida.

-Exagerado.-dice tumbándose a mi lado.

-Nami, te llevé al hospital a las 12:00 y nació a la 1:30 de la noche. Estuviste más de diez horas ahí dentro.

-Las primerizas pueden estar más de medio día. No es nada raro. Incluso un día entero.

-Nami, me asusté cuando me dijeron que no podía quedarme.

-No fue nada. Repito. Exageras. ¿Cómo hubieses reaccionado si me hubiesen hecho una cesárea?

-Pues el que hubiese entrado en coma en este caso hubiese sido yo.

-Hasta Yuki se está quejando de lo que dices.

-Oye, que estaba muy a gusto con papá.-digo agitando los brazos en el aire sin saber muy bien que hacer con ellos.

-Pero es mejor que de momento duerma bien tapado. Es enero, hay 5 grados bajo cero. No me atrevo a que ande sin una manta.

-¿Por qué?-me acerco a mi esposa y ella apoya la cabeza en mi pecho.

-No sé. Instinto materno tal vez.

-Te envidio. Con el tienes una conexión especial única.

-Y aunque no lo creas tú también la tienes con él.


End file.
